


love language

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, literally just support and validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: A handful of Soft supercorp head kisses ft. Soft supercorp hugs and Soft supercorp feels.





	love language

**Author's Note:**

> There really was no overarching plot beyond "fluff."
> 
> Not beta read.

It's the third time Lena has heard Kara sigh in just as many minutes.

Usually Lena is the one working late into the night, but today she's curled up in the armchair with a book, while Kara types away at her laptop, papers strewn all over the counter.

Kara sighs again; this time followed by some under-breath grumbling. Lena places her book aside and makes her way over to Kara, placing her hands on her shoulders. "How's it going?" she asks, digging her thumbs into the tense muscle.

The reaction is almost instantaneous; Kara relaxes under her fingers, letting her head drop onto her fist. "I don't know," Kara sighs. Her hand drags over her face. "Snapper wants this article to be 500 words but I don't know how I'm going to talk about Katy Perry's new hairstyle for that long."

Lena sets her chin on top of Kara's head, peering at the photos she has displayed on the screen for research. "It doesn't even look that different."

Kara huffs out a chuckle. "No, it doesn't," she says. "I can't believe he's still suspending me from the hard-hitting work. The guy sure knows how to hold a grudge."

Lena hums. "We could sue him."

Kara rolls her eyes. "We're not suing Snapper," she says, but a hint of a smile plays on her face as she entertains the idea.

"But we _could_ ," Lena says. She drops a kiss to Kara's head, rubbing her shoulder. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out, yeah?"

If only Kara were writing an five hundred word article about the way Lena's mere presence fills her with toe-curling, chest-swelling, grin-inducing warmth. Well, actually, she would probably go _way_ over the word limit.

Kara reaches up to grab the hand on her shoulder, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah," she agrees.

* * *

 

Kara stops in her tracks at the sight before her. "You know we have a perfectly good couch not a foot from you," she says.

"Mm. Nah. Floor'smuch better," Lena slurs, face down on the wood. "Cooler," she adds. Her shirt is rucked up in order to get the maximum coolage possible.

Kara sets the tissue box she was sent to fetch on the coffee table, crouching down next to Lena. She slips a hand under Lena's stomach. "C'mon," she says. "Lets get you back on the couch."

"Noooooo," Lena whines. She twists, fisting the collar of Kara's shirt in her hand, and tugs her down. Kara, startled, loses her balance and falls on top of her. Her arms wind around Kara's shoulders. "Floor is good."

Lena tucks her legs into her chest, toes lightly pressing against Kara's abdomen, and Kara gives in. She rolls them onto their sides. Lena sighs happily and burrows into her further.

She presses her lips to Lena's feverish forehead. "Sweet dreams," she whispers, but Lena's already asleep.

(Lena wakes up ten minutes later.

"Warm," she mutters, pushing at Kara's shoulder in an attempt to get her off.

"Too hot?" Kara asks. She furrows her brows in concern and rolls away, but Lena's hand is curled over her shoulder.

"Hot damn," Lena sing songs sleepily with a tiny smile, pulling her back to bury her face in Kara's shoulder.)

* * *

 

It all feels sickeningly domestic.

It's the morning after an impromptu sleepover started by Kara, who had nodded off halfway through their Criminal Minds marathon and Lena hadn't had the heart to wake her, so she'd just curled up beside her on the couch.

Currently, Kara sits at her counter, drinking coffee Lena made. The golden morning light hits her just right.

Lena leans against the doorframe, simply watching her with adoring eyes and a warmth in her chest. The sweater she'd stolen from Kara last night brushes the top of her thighs, and Kara had to reclaim one of the old shirts she'd left at Lena's apartment a while ago.

Kara smiles at her out of the corner of her eye, and she knows her cover has been blown - if she wasn't just being humored in the first place. She turns on the stool as Lena makes her way over, wrapping herself around her.

Lena cups her cheeks in order to tilt her head up, dropping a kiss on her hairline. "What do you want to do today?"

Kara hums in consideration. Her arms settle comfortably on Lena's hips. "Watch Stranger Things and nap?" she suggests.

"I have some work to do first," Lena says.

"Noooooo," Kara groans, head dropping onto Lena's shoulder. "Work is for losers. Rewatching Stranger Things and making out during the scary parts is for winners."

Lena matches her groan with one of her own. Her body sags against her. "I knoooooow. But the board wants this paperwork done by tonight."

Not a science thing she can help with, then. "Do they know what a Saturday is?"

"I don't think so, no." She drops another kiss to the top of her blond head before pushing off her shoulders.

"I can put on House Hunters or something," Kara says. "White noise. Something that won't distract you too much, so that we can get our cuddle on sooner than later."

Lena nods. Kara cups her elbow gently, tugging her into a soft, quick kiss. Then another one. Then another one, followed by - _guess what_ \- another one. Kara's tongue licks at her bottom lip, and Lena finally pulls away.

She points at her, giggling and blushing. "Alright, alright. Leave me alone. I have work to do."

Kara smiles and shrugs. "Not my fault you're so cute." She sneaks one last tender peck to her forehead, darting in and out before Lena can bat her away.

Lena squints at her. She's still grinning that wide, sunny Danvers smile, that causes her eyes crinkle up and Lena's chest to squeeze. "Maybe...maybe one episode of Stranger Things before I get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about Supercorp over on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
